


Welcome to Hell

by RavenSalander



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSalander/pseuds/RavenSalander
Summary: My entry for the R76 Secret Santa event. It features Gabe dragging a catholic/priest Jack into Hell, hehe.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuntstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuntstruck/gifts).



[ ](URL)


End file.
